Show me your face!
by Revan Sama
Summary: The hero of Neverwinter never liked to show his face for some unknown reasons. But one day, when his white mask fall down by accident and everyone saw his face, his fellow companions and everyone especially women want to see it again! Male Hero of Neverwinter x Aribeth.


Author: Revan-sama

Game: Neverwinter Nights

Character/Pairing:: Sharwyn, Tomi, Linu, Daelan, Male hero of Neverwinter x Aribeth.

Summary: The hero of Neverwinter never liked to show his face for some unknown reasons.  
But one day, when his white mask fall down (by accident) and everyone saw his face,  
his fellow companions and everyone (especially women) want to see it again!

Some info about the hero:

Name: Jade.  
Sex: Male.  
Race: Human.  
Alignment: Neutral good.  
Class: Warrior/Sorcerer.  
Summon Familiar: Faerie Dragon named Faren.  
Ability: Strength 15, Dexterity 13, Constitution 13, Intelligence 13, wisdom 13, Charisma 25.  
Best skill: Persuade.  
Equipment: A long sword, Black mage clothing, White pants, brown boots, white mask on his face.  
Appearance: Long black hair, purple eyes, white skin.  
Likes: Sweet food, helping, honor,...  
Hates: Showing his face, Injustice, spicy food,...

Now the tale!

**-Show me your face!-**

_**Chapter one: The beginning.**_

Things have been stable at Neverwinter now that the cure of the plague has been given.

Now it was time to find this mysterious cult who are responsible of the plague.

Lady Aribeth of Tylmarande, Paladin of Tyr hired many mercenary for helping her to find the cult.

She also asked the help of the hero of Neverwinter, Jade,  
which during the time of searching the cult's headquarters, became very good friend with the young lady paladin elf.

He listened to her whole story and her nightmares ever since Fenthick , her lover,  
was hanged because of betraying Neverwinter even though he thought he was helping people.

She felt so angry about it, that she did nothing to help him, why her god Tyr would punish his loyal subject for trying to do good deeds.

She wanted to avenge him, but she couldn't because of her vows.

But Jade listened to her, calm her down and promised her that he would avenge Fenthick in her place.

She felt more at ease after hearing him saying so, she even gave him her father's ring as a token of friendship.

Even if her dark dreams were full of darkness, the memories of the previous days with Jade made her feel a little bit more happy.

But recently...

Something didn't feel right. She was angry, but not because of her dreams or Fenthick.

Ever since that day...

It was Linu's turn to cook this time, since everyone knew the priest elf was very...VERY clumsy, they feared the worse.

She was doing well...they even thought the gods had heard them...but...

She stumbled over a sleeping dog (where did that dog came from? !) then the dog overturn the table which made everyone who was sitting next the table fall.

Then a knife which was on the table was thrown at Jade, who was sitting a little further.

The back of the knife was thrown so violently on his mask that it felt down.

...Silence.

Faren, Jade's familiar gave a small cry and said "Master's face! Master's face!"

Now everyone was looking at his face.

He wasn't just handsome. He was beautiful! The beauty of the angels reincarnate!

His eyes widen as he realized his mask was not on his face anymore.

Many, many, many...Almost every women in the room fainted.

Sharwyn the bard was surprised but she recovered quickly and seemed very interested.

Linu, who was still on the floor looked up where everyone was looking and blushed madly.

Tomi Undergallows the halfling rogue thought it was a girl...Until Sharwyn hit him very hard until he bleed and told him "You don't understand real manliness."

Daelan red tiger the half-orc barbarian was surprised as well but it didn't affected him so much.

Aarin Gend, Lord Nasher's spy, was trying to stay serious but the situation didn't really help.

As for Lady Aribeth...

When Aarin coughed a bit and tried to make some order, she remembered the mask was still on the floor.  
She walked toward it while telling everyone to keep working as if nothing happened. She picked it up and gave it to its owner.

He was still surprised by what happened but he gladly took the mask and gave her a warm smile : "Thank you Aribeth"

The moment their eyes met...

Her heart was beating so hard against her chest, it hurt. And she felt somewhat lightheaded as if she had had too much wine.  
Her face felt very warm...She couldn't possibly blushing. It would be ridiculous.

She turned away quickly and said "Don't mention it..."

Ever since that day, she felt very frustrated and angry...because she could feel all the eyes..no...mostly women eyes on Jade ever since that day.

Some of them even ask him why does he have a mask. He was so much better without it.

_What is it with everyone? ! If he doesn't want to show his face it's his right. He should tell them that.  
There is no need of him to be nice to them...Why do I feel so..._

Her eyes show sadness.

_Why do I feel so uneasy...?_

_Could it be jeal- No, ridiculous...it can't be. I'm tired and think nonsenses._

"Is everything alright?" asked Aarin Gend as he came toward her.

"Ah Aarin. Yes...I feel alright." That was a lie but the spy didn't need to know about it.

A quiet moment came between the spy and the paladin until she broke the silence:

"I'm glad..."

"Huh?" asked Aarin.

She looked the door of Jade's room and continue: "The hero of Neverwinter...Jade have some very outstanding qualities..."

_He is there he is needed. His fighting skills are remarkable and he listen to my story and about my nightmares and worries too._

"I guess he isn't called the hero for nothing." nodded Aarin to what Aribeth was saying.

"I just hope..." Aarin looked at Aribeth. She said nothing until...

_Everything would stay this way._ (An untold prayer)

"Everything would be alright." she said finally.

While noticing nothing, the spy smiled kindly and said : "I hope so too."

The lady paladin said nothing, her calm and silence was icy...as if...

As if she knew 'hoping' wouldn't solve anything.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**Bonus plot:**

In a little corner, Four 'odd' friends were plotting something:

But most of it was because of the human bard and the halfling rogue.

The barbarian Half-orc didn't care and the priest elf didn't like their plan at all.

"Comrades, you all know why we are here." said Sharwyn.

"No I don't..." said directly Daelan.

"Honestly Sharwyn...I don't think this is a good idea...if he doesn't want to, then-"

"Linu dear, you are far too naive...this isn't for him...but for us!" said the human bard Sharwyn.

"Right! Think of all the gold we will obtain because of that pretty face of his." said Tomi the halfling rogue.

_**In Sharwyn and Tomi's head**_: Many women would want to see and touch the hero of Neverwinter.  
100 gold to see his beautiful face...They will soon become rich, rich, rich! ! !

"That is why we must rain down divine punishment and take off his mask!" said cheerfully Sharwyn and Tomi while Daelan sighed and Linu Disapproved.

But then they felt the presence of an unspeakable horror behind them and saw Aribeth standing there, very, very angry...

"I'll give you some 'divine punishment' if you don't go back finding the cult this instance ! ! !" she yelled to them.

Her aura was very scary and her face too.

"A-Aye Lady Aribeth..." the four of them were scared to death.

That woman could wake up the deads with a voice like that.

**Next chapter: Plan A, B, C and Desperate!**


End file.
